Stuck under The Mistletoe
by sonsandmumford
Summary: What will happen when they are stuck under the mistletoe?


Dumbledore's latest scheme was put into full affect when the students left their 2nd block class to go to the Great Hall for lunch. Mistletoe hung everywhere imaginable. It was like a battle field, students working their ways slowly around the halls to avoid getting caught under the mistletoe.

Harry had a mischievous look in his eyes as he leaned on the banister over looking the Great Hall. To his pleasure below him walking with his usual strut and smirk plastered on his face was Draco Malfoy platinum blonde hair and all. Fast approaching from the opposite way; Gregory Goyle. Followed closely by Hermione. Harry nudged Ron in the side.

"Look down, " he indicated to Draco and Goyle, "what do you say we have a little fun before the holidays?" He smirked a smirk that could even make Draco's falter.

"Okay, mate on the count of three." Ron squinted his eyes to find the overly large form of Goyle. His wand moving unsteadily between Hermione and the buffoon like boy. They both aimed their wands and a different target Harry aiming for Draco, Ron at Goyle. They were going to get them both under the mistletoe. Once under it you cant move until a kiss is sealed.

"ONE," Harry was smiling was getting out of control, any chance he got he loved to make Malfoy's life a living hell.

"TWO," Ron was steadying his wand trying to keep it focused on the right target.

"THREE," On unison the boys muttered the same spell sending a jet of yellow light thorough the air. Younger students looked up in time to see the spell hurdling though the air a scurried of in time. Goyle clumsily dropped his textbook amongst the eager students. He bent down to get it, a rather stupid thing to do in the middle of hungry, bustling students.

The spell came out of nowhere hitting Hermione square in the chest. The spell dragged her forward about a foot at the same time Draco Malfoy was hit in the back causing him to hurdle foot forward and into Hermione's small form. Harry's eyes opened in shock as he ran down the stair case toward the mistletoe in which Hermione was now stuck under, Ron was following closely at times stepping on the back of his trainers.

Their bickering could be heard already even though the boys were about 5 feet away. A group of students had gathered around the two who were now yelling so loudly it was a wonder why the teachers hadn't heard all the noise.

" Get away from me I always knew you fancied me but Granger it just won't work out..." Draco's voice carried over the crowd. The remark touched a nerve in Harry causing him to run faster until he was amidst the crowd pushing his way to the front.

"You actually think I like you? Are you touched in the head."? Hermione had pushed her self away from Draco, well as far away as you could get when stuck under mistletoe that allegedly promoted interhouse relationships but so far only mad the student bitter and made them stay in tighter knitted groups.

" Malfoy, get away from her." Harry was holding his wand out a Draco has he had done a moment ago.

"Well Potter," he drawled," if you haven't noticed we are kinds stuck under here, were not going anywhere unless your girlfriend here gives me a kiss." Hermione turned back to Draco her chestnut curls brushing slightly across his chest. A look of disgust and an unrecognizable look on her face.

"I am not going to kiss you Malfoy, do you actually think I want to?" Draco ran a finger up her arm and leant closer to her so he was breathing hotly into he ear, totally oblivious to the surrounding crowd.

"I think you want me Hermione, why else would you be blushing?" It was true a faint pink tone had enlightened her face. His touch had sent shivers down her spin, something she knew shouldn't happen. She kept telling her self that it was remotely teenage hormones. Ron was shaking will fury while watching his best friend and potential girlfriend being touching in a way to intimate matter for his comfort.

"Malfoy don't you touch her, I am serious." Malfoy just smiled a smile to die for.

" What else am I going to do with the Gryffindor Princess at my mercy? So if you wouldn't mind getting the rest of these student to leave," he shot a glance at Hermione who was furiously trying to walk out of the small boundaries of the enchantment keeping them where they were," we have some business to attend to." Hermione stopped what she was doing; she knew her attempts of freedom weren't working. She looked desperately to Ron and Harry.

"Get Dumbledore, please." She sounded extremely desperate. Ron and Harry though against their best judgments left Hermione alone with Draco to get the Headmaster. Hopefully he would undo the enchantment holding them where they were. They ran the short distance to the Great Hall, not bothering to look back.

"Now that were alone, what do you say we get this over with." Draco had moved around Hermione standing against her, face to face. She tried to take step back but found herself pushed against a wall.

"M-M-Malfoy. I don't think we should be doing this," she stammered out. She wasn't used to being this close to people of the opposite sex especially her enemy. The closes she had ever been to a guys were Harry and Ron, and all they did was hug, a random kiss on the cheek once in a while, " y-y-you know we can wait for Dumbledore, he'll probably let us go."

His eyes had darkened from a calm grey to an unmistakable stormy grey. Darkened by lust. He had to admit Hermione had embraced her womanly side this year. Her robes no longer hung off her small frame but hugged her every curve. She had definitely become eye candy for the guys at Hogwarts, her once frizzy uncontrollable hair now luscious curls that fell down to her waist, but she took no notice for them. She only had eyes for Harry and Ron.

"We can get this over fast Hermione, or if you like," his eyes seemed to be leaking lust. His attention focused solely on her perfectly pink lips, "we can take our time." While he had been talking she hadn't even noticed his hand making their way onto her waist. She squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. He raised one hand to cup her chin. She stared at him through her eyelashes. He was definitely something to look at and was always something for the girls to discuss in the bathroom between classes. His devilish good looks had become a hit with the ladies, of all ages. She couldn't deny that he was down right good looking.

He leaned down closer, his lips brushing just the slightest against hers. Moving their way to her cheek, leaving feather kisses down until he reached her jaw line. He stopped teasing her but he still didn't put any space between them. She seemed to be paralyzed. He was avoiding getting to the point. He wanted as much time with her as he could. Until he was ready she was his. She seemed to have no objection to what he was doing to her; actually she wasn't doing anything at all.

Her hands that at once were hanging limply by her side were now resting on his arms. She felt weak in the knees. He sensed her stumbling and quickly wound his arms around her tighter, hugging her closer against his body. He crashed his lips against hers, sending a shock of electricity down her spine that left her tingling down to her fingertips. She bit his lip in frustration but then started kissing back indicating to him that she didn't want the kiss to stop. His hand roamed her back, then under her shirt his long fingers gliding over her stomach.

Draco was obviously the dominating person in this battle of tongues. He raised Hermione's hands over her head, their fingers intertwined. A moan escaped her lips subconsciously, causing him to smirk into the kiss with satisfaction at the power he had over her. He knew that they were now free of the enchantment but wanted to keep this kissing going as long as he could. He was hoping that she would not soon realize this too but soon after thinking that she bit his lip again but this time not in frustration but to signal him to stop. Slowly and resentfully he stopped but kept leaving feather kisses around her mouth. Her hands still kept above her. Every once in a while between kisses he would kisses her quickly on the lips but quickly move back to kissing her cheek of the tip of her nose.

"Draco," she made out between three kisses," I-I-I think we can definitely go now…." She was hoping that Ron and Harry wouldn't come back from the Great Hall and see them like this. Draco's kisses kept coming consistently though, he had her where he wanted and did not want her to leave.

" Hermione, don't go," He kissed her cheekbone. He could feel her face flushing under his kiss, "stay." It sounded more like command than a statement. He wanted her to stay, he wanted her to want him the way he wants her.

She managed to untwine her hands from his, leaving them tingling and cold. She turned her head abruptly stopping his constant kisses. She ducked under his arm and took a couple of steps away from him. He looked at her with a tristful look; she ignored it and quickly looked down.

"Bye Draco," she was taking steps backward as she talked to him, feeling the total opposite feelings he was feeling. She did not want to be closer to him, wrapped in his embrace; she wanted to be away from him. It wasn't right for them to be together, " bye." She whispered the last word as she turned around and ran from him.

His body felt hollow without her pressed against him, filling the spaces. His infatuation with her was more than that. Something about her always sparekd a feeling in him other than hate.

Dumbledore's scheme for interhouse relationships would work out better than he ever planned.

Author's Note: Even though I've had very few the reviews I've had are so sweet. Thanks to: IvEgOtAnOtHeRcOnFeSsiOnToMaKe, MusicalPhoenix, Sazzlysarah, MormonBookWorm16, Mrs Pierre Bouvier, Maisie.


End file.
